Forum:All Stars - Discussion
The All Stars tournament will be held over three weeks. There will be 16 robots, in two Heats of 8, with two robots in each Heat going through to the Grand Final. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 09:48, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Selecting robots As the criteria for what made a robot an "All Star" was vague this series, I came up with an extended list of robots that could be included. The four Grand Finalists MUST be included, other than that, pick 12 other robots from the following suggestions. Series 4 Semi-finalists #Tornado #Dominator 2 #Panic Attack #Wild Thing #3 Stegs to Heaven #Thermidor 2 #Mousetrap #Splinter #Wheely Big Cheese #Firestorm 3 #Spawn Again #X-Terminator Other Suggestions #101 (Former Semi-Finalist, Heat Finalist and Tag Team Winner) #Behemoth (Former Semi-finalist, twice Heat Finalist, World Championship runner-up) #Diotoir (Former Heat Finalist, crowd favourite, veterans, multiple Sportsmanship Awards) #Gemini (Heat Finalist, multiple award winner, team of former Semi-finalists) #King B Powerworks (Former Semi-Finalist, Heat Finalist and Tag Team Winner) #Razer (World and International Champion, Southern Annihalator Winner) #Plunderbird 5 (Crowd favourites, veterans of four previous wars, former Semi-finalists) #Suicidal Tendencies (Twice Heat Finalists, performed well in Battlebots) This is the list of robots that can be voted for. Any votes for other robots will be ignored. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 10:34, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Votes Leave your 12 choices below Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 09:48, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Drop Zone mk2 #Tornado #Dominator 2 #Panic Attack #Wild Thing #3 Stegs to Heaven #Wheely Big Cheese #Firestorm 3 #Spawn Again #X-Terminator #Behemoth #Gemini #Razer Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 09:48, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Jimlaad43 #Panic Attack #Razer #Firestorm #Tornado #Behemoth #Thermidor 2 #Wild Thing #Dominator 2 #Gemini #101 #King B3 #Wheely Big Cheese Jimlaad43(talk) 10:40, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Diotoir Son of Nemesis #Razer #Panic Attack #Firestorm #Diotoir #Behemoth #Wild Thing #Plunderbird 5 #101 #King B Powerworks #Gemini #3 Stegs to Heaven #Wheely Big Cheese Reason: My reason for these choices are because these are what I would classify as proper Allstars i.e. robots that have fought in more than two wars, popular with fans, side event competitors etc, this is also the reason that I excluded Dominator 2 and Thermidor because in reality at this point in their careers they haven't done much to be classified as an allstar in my opinion. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 11:20, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Demon Of Tomorrow (D.O.T) My nominations for this are as follows: #Wild Thing #Dominator 2 #Panic Attack #Spawn Again #X-Terminator #Suicidal Tendencies #Behemoth #101 #Plunderbird 5 #Gemini #Mousetrap #3 Stegs To Heaven :I went for the ones that would make for more of an interesting all-stars (hence why Firestorm, Razer and Tornado aren't on there, as this would be too easy otherwise). D.O.T (Look! I talk! :D) 14:05, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Nononsensecapeesh Here are my nominations: #Firestorm #3 Stegs To Heaven #Panic Attack #Wild Thing #Spawn Again #Gemini #Wheely Big Cheese #X-Terminator #101 #Behemoth #Bigger Brother #Diotoir I went mainly for robots that had reached the Semis and the Heat Final prior to Extreme 1, Diotoir is in for reaching the Semis of the 1st WC, without Razer or Tornado it makes for a more open competition.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 19:38, August 13, 2015 (UTC) RelicRaider # Chaos 2 # Pussycat # Hypno Disc # Stinger # Firestorm III # Wheely Big Cheese # Wild Thing # Panic Attack # X Terminator # Thermidor 2 # Razer # Diotoir # Spawn Again # Gemini # 3 Stegs to Heaven # Terrorhurtz (assuming Terrorhurtz is available for this, a lot of hype was no doubt behind John Reid's new creation. I'll choose again if you'd rather I changed it to Behemorh or something) RelicRaider (talk) 19:57, August 13, 2015 (UTC) ToastUltimatum #Panic Attack #Wild Thing #3 Stegs to Heaven #Wheely Big Cheese #Firestorm III #Spawn Again #X-Terminator #101 #Behemoth #Dominator II #Tornado #Razer Although robots like Razer, Tornado and Firestorm are arguably OP, the All-Stars is meant to be exactly that, and they don't have to take part in the other tournaments. With calibre this high, there's always a chance of an upset, eg Razer's lost to Hypno-Disc on the wiki before. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 23:04, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Results 7 Votes *'Panic Attack' *'Wild Thing' 6 Votes *'3 Stegs to Heaven' *'Behemoth' *'Firestorm 3' *'Gemini' *'Wheely Big Cheese' 5 Votes *'101' *'Razer' *'Spawn Again' *'X-Terminator' 4 Votes *'Dominator 2' 3 Votes *Diotoir *Tornado 2 Votes *King B Powerworks *Plunderbird 5 *Thermidor 2 1 Vote *Mousetrap The robots in bold are the ones that will be in the tournament, along with the Series 4 Grand finalists. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 16:07, August 16, 2015 (UTC)